


I thought you loved me

by Wonderful_Rush



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderful_Rush/pseuds/Wonderful_Rush
Summary: When Anthony breaks up with Ian with no explanation whatsoever. Ian's world falls apart.





	I thought you loved me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wrote this back in 2013-14 and it was so terrible and iconic that i deccided to rewrite it. 
> 
> It is based off of a Treegan fanfiction i had read at the time that was really good. I would give credit to the author but i can't find the original story anywhere (if anyone somehow knows what i'm talking about please comment it so i can credit them) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy

Run.

Wipe away your tears and run.

It doesn't matter where you'll end up, you've already lost everything.

Ian had just gotten home after visiting his sister for the weekend. 

"Hey Anthony i'm home" Ian announced 

No response came, Ian just shrugged and assumed Anthony was out. Ian went to send a quick text to let him know he was home but saw that there was a voicemail from Anthony.

"I'm sorry this isn't working, I've packed up my things and left my key on your desk. I'm sorry" 

Ian's entire world crashed, and without thinking, he ran out of the house.


End file.
